Many people enjoy consuming media content, such as listening to audio content or watching video content. Examples of audio content include songs, albums, podcasts, audiobooks, etc. Examples of video content include movies, music videos, television episodes, etc. Using a mobile phone or other media-playback device a person can access large catalogs of media content. For example, a user can access an almost limitless catalog of media content through various free and subscription-based streaming services. Additionally, a user can store a large catalog of media content on his or her media-playback device.
This nearly limitless access to media content introduces new challenges for users. For example, it may be difficult to find or select the right media content that complements other types of content that is being consumed simultaneously, such as a video game that the user is playing.